


伊甸园

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: ——你又来了。——什么叫‘又’……我这是怎么了？——我觉得你并不意外。………………
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori
Kudos: 4





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是末世冒险+侦探推理向  
> 角色死亡或残酷描写有  
> lowB旧文重置版 算是新连载 以上

序章

——你又来了。

——什么叫‘又’……我这是怎么了？

——我觉得你并不意外。

——我意外？我不想同你废话，这到底是在干什么！

——那咱们就简单点，把这些情节总结成一周之内的事情吧。

——怎么总结？总结成没人看、没有逻辑、狗屁不通的严肃故事？

——啧啧，首先没有逻辑和狗屁不通是没办法成为严肃故事的，并且没人看是板上钉钉的事情，不需要你特意重复提醒还把这作为要求。

——（冷哼一声，一言不发）

良久。

——但这并非是我妥协，而是事情总是需要解决的，看到了吗？这一周之后的世界末日？

——（沉吟片刻）你在放屁。

——放屁……？你的人生就剩下这么几天了就不能离开屎尿屁？

——是个人就离不开屎尿屁，更何况我……一个凡人，被强制作了要求的凡人！你不打算好好考虑一下如此【重任】的归属权吗？

——我考虑过了，你是唯一的、唯独的选择，我别无选择。

——哈？

——所以不要用你的脑子跟我嚼舌根了，你没那么多废话……不过你可能会在这场毫无意义的对话中忘记一切，但是我相信你会把遗忘掉的东西都记起来的，总有一天……

声音在一片漆黑中如烟般消散，混合电流嗡嗡鸣响，分不太清刚刚是不是机器的声音来试图混淆他的耳朵，让他觉得自己刚刚在黑暗与静谧中呆得太久太久而产生了幻听。

感受到自己物理身体处于的现实，他听到的那段缥缈无际的呓语渐渐隐藏在属于朦胧的梦，或者是潜意识中，随着眼睑下瞳孔感受到的光芒从水面下沉，沉到了冰山之下，沉到了月亮的背面。

可能自己是被这个世界放出来的无比滑稽可笑的小丑去挣扎、去自我实现的路途的梦之中。

……为什么会这么想？

……我刚才在想什么？

但是不知道为什么，他并不想睁开眼睛。于是他紧闭双眼，安静地在愈发耀眼的冷色手术灯光下沐浴，虽然他并不知道这样的自己在这里沐浴了多长时间，他只知道他到了该被人叫醒的时候了。

因为他听到了——

“开仓。”

身处目睹即现实？

无机质的语言指示着自己身体外发生的一切，之后便是金属环扣冰冷开启的声音，捆绑自己身体的拘束器依次打开，多到他开始怀疑自己是一个如何难以控制的疯狂人物，因为不得已的原因才把自己囚禁在这里，为了审判？还是为了处刑？他不知道，他把一切都忘了，他甚至躺在混沌之中记不起自己的名字。

眼前突然被阴影遮住，一双粗糙而有力的大掌倾注了自己所有的慈悲，握住了他的右手。

他知道自己应该睁开眼，应该去做点什么——就现在的情况而言，是毫无目标的活着。

“欢迎回家，我的孩子。”


	2. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “八神，”没有那声不耐烦的回应还挺不习惯，“喂，八神！”
> 
> ……

第一章

“八神，”没有那声不耐烦的回应还挺不习惯，“喂，八神！”

正所谓人在屋檐下不得不低头，在厨房料理台上放着的咖啡机是这个房间里第二醒过来的东西，沏好清晨咖啡，用鼻子发出的回应无法满足这位晃着翘起二郎腿那只脚上的拖鞋、正随意翻看今日报纸的雇主，只得端起托盘从开放式厨房中走出来，把咖啡放下。

“什么事。”

八神庵用眼神宣泄了不满，顺手拿起遥控器打开了电视。

“没事，就是叫着玩……”草薙京看到那把眼刀再次扫了过来，连忙想到了应对的话茬，“啊，前两天那个老婆婆过来说的猫那件事，你还记得吗？”他试图端起咖啡杯，但是手指被烫了一下，一抖，放下了。

“嗯。”等了一小会儿，托着咖啡托盘的庵抿了一下咖啡，还是很烫。

“你有没有去找啊。”

“还没有。”

在京提起的瞬间，他回想起那位委托人前来吹拂着暴风雪的深夜，就是昨天。

就好像这场暴风雪是她带来的一样，那个老婆婆穿着层层叠叠厚重的衣服，身上的积雪几乎把她的头顶和披肩全都染成了白色——在这拥有永远化不开的冰雪的永久冻土中，这种装扮极为常见。相比起现在在外不学无术的混账小鬼们，好歹有些基础礼仪，她在门口的地毯上好好清理了自己笨重的鹿皮木鞋，将身上的雪抖落在门口，收起被狂风抽打得成为破烂的黑伞后将最外面类似大衣的披肩挂在了门口的衣架上。京让开了离暖炉最近的位置先让老人暖手，庵在期间倒了杯热茶，递到了老人的面前。

屋里的热气蒸白了老婆婆的老花镜，她拿着相对细腻的里层披肩擦了擦镜片，但是被冻透的镜片还没那么轻易被温暖，于是刚刚戴上的眼镜又被她摘下来。

“原谅我的无礼，两位先生，请问你们这里承接的工作中有没有寻找失物？”

京和庵对视片刻。

“寻找失物？”

“是，”老人叹了口气，“是我陪伴了多年的朋友，我的猫艾伯特。”

她惴惴不安地看向两人，是在担心两人是否会就此拒绝自己的委托。

京点头，示意老人继续说下去。

“我的艾伯特不是现在商店里卖的那种机器和电力做成的猫，是活生生的，有血有肉的猫，他是黑色的，拥有琥珀色的双眼，他很乖的，是因为我把手帕弄丢了，他自告奋勇要去帮我找……他冲我叫了一声，圆圆的眼睛带着沉稳的光，他知道我把手帕丢在哪里了，但是在他出门没多久，就突然下起了大雪，我等了好长时间，他还是没有回来，我很担心……”

老人突然停下，拍了拍自己的脑袋。

“瞧我真是老糊涂的，竟然忘记自我介绍，我是……”

“是大转盘对面杂货铺的老板对吗，我记得您。”京背靠沙发，换了个更舒服的姿势。

“是，没想到年轻人你还能记着我，那我的猫有印象吗？”

“是一只很聪明的猫。”黑亮的皮毛和圆滚滚的金色大眼睛，每次京去那里买东西的时候都会因为他的目不转睛而跟他大眼瞪小眼一阵。

老人长吁一口气，拍了拍渐渐畅快的胸口：“那么这个委托，你们愿意帮我吗？”

“正好我也很喜欢那个小家伙，那您就先回家静候佳音吧。”唯一不爽的是每次八神跟着过去的时候那只黑猫就会跳到八神的身上，甚至给他当围脖非常开心的蹭八神的脸，自己却没有这个待遇。京话落瞥了一眼庵，庵却没有自知地起身，帮老人拿着那把坏掉的伞，在老人关好衣服的时候把伞递了过去。

京将老人送回了转盘对面的杂货店，顶着暴风踩着积雪再次上楼。

推开门，他边抖雪边冷不丁的反问一句：“活生生的？”

庵收拾茶杯的手顿了一下：“活生生的。”

陈述句。

“鱼我倒是见过活生生的，猫倒是越来越少了。”

在这种环境中，地上跑的人都在减少。京腹诽，这句废话说和不说好像没有什么区别。

“今天天气不错！”

回想结束，京合上报纸，看向盯着电视报道的庵。

“唔。”

电视上除了哪里爆发了战争，哪里出现了水源传染病好像也没什么好说的。他们身处的地方是与其他大陆隔着重重海洋的孤岛，自从海洋中的海水变得具有腐蚀性了以后，大家已经好久没有与外界交往过，靠的是天线得知外面的世界的消息。

奇怪的是海洋被污染，但是这座岛的水源却没怎么被污染——他们只知道自己还活着，到底水源有没有被污染，自己是不是病毒的携带者，直到爆发或者自己死掉的那一天就知道了。虽然他们知道自己不能坐以待毙，但是别无他法。

他们还不知道有什么其他的拯救自己的方法。

“走吧。”

京拿过庵手中的遥控器，替他关上了电视。他不知道看这种新闻的意义在哪儿，因为他们生活的地方早就没有了任何一片可以称得上是‘净土’的地方。

一只猫，在这个不算偌大的城市中也是像大海捞针一般难找，简直是天方夜谭。在这个暴风雪肆虐的夜晚有几个人会出来正好看到这是小煤球在布满积雪的浅灰地砖上奔跑？沿路上的各个人家京和庵两人分头走访了一遍，毫无线索。

中午时分，在码头旁边破落的餐厅中随意买了两盒三明治，这座弥漫着衰落颓废的城市浸淫了整个角落，包括露天撕裂了伤口的褪色遮阳伞和斑驳着浅黄漆色、起了毛刺的木桌和木椅。京将三明治放下，先从皮夹克中掏出了两听啤酒。

托着腮抽烟的庵挑眉，挑的是被遮住的那只眼，于是京看到的是基本毫无波动的庵。

“你不喝？”

庵摆摆手，烟灰随着午间在日光中依然冰冷、微微发出腥咸气息的海风吹向耳后。

“好吧。”

天气实在有点冷，啤酒下肚便是雪上加霜。

京打了个寒颤，裹紧了深色围巾，在庵略带嘲弄的眼神中打开了三明治的盒子。

“你说，那只猫到底跑到哪里去了？”

“哪里？昨天晚上雪下得这么大，应该是在哪里躲雪了吧。”

“就是这个‘哪里’很难找。”

“黑暗的，温暖的……就像那里，”庵用大拇指指了指码头旁边的观景台，“有可能在那个下沉花园的窗户里。”

京嚼着三明治，“虽然以码头这里来讲很有可能，但是猫能跑到这里来？未免也太巧了。”咽下三明治，京认真思考的时候就会皱起眉头，“我记得那个杂货铺的老太太有来这里遛弯的习惯？”

“好像是。”庵把烟扔在木椅边，抬脚碾灭，“过去看看不就知道了？”

他从三明治中抽出生火腿，同京一起径直走向下沉花园带着铁栅栏的窗口。

京伸出带着皮手套的手，伸进窗户中胡乱抓了抓。

“有碎玻璃啊。”

庵用空着的那只手拎起京的衣袖，示意他把手抽出去。京撇嘴，后退两步拍了拍子虚乌有的玻璃渣，双手揣进口袋，看着庵两指夹着生火腿，主动将随身携带的有些陈旧的手电筒递了过去。

庵瞪了他一眼，京嘿嘿坏笑了两声打开了手电筒为他照明。

片刻过后，庵又晃了晃生火腿：“难道不在这儿？”

“等等，”京顺着光线指向稍稍晃动的东西，“是那个吗？艾伯特？喵？喵喵？”着急之下甚至学起了猫叫。

庵将生火腿塞给京，快走两步跟餐厅老板借来了掉漆的撬棍。在这个窗口上方有一个在厚雪遮盖之下不甚明显的井盖，他撬开井盖，京跳入到他腰际的井下，脱下皮衣再次打开手电筒。

“在哪里……哦哦哦找到了！”在井中他的声音并不清晰，像感冒了似的有些浑浊并带着回音。他捂着猫的小脑袋，怕突如其来的日光伤到它的眼睛。

谢过了餐厅老板，他们在餐厅门口的阴影处打开了衣服，黑猫老实地躺在皮衣当中，应该是又冷又乏，他耷拉着小脑袋，身上脏脏的，好像是什么液体在他身上凝固了，飘荡着淡淡的铁锈味，咬着一个小角的怀里好像抱着什么东西。

京摘下手套，在黑猫身上抚摸半天。

好的，没有伤口。

黑猫呜咽一声，在轻柔的、就像自己主人爱抚的检查中，最开始紧绷的身体渐渐放松下来，嘴里咬着的东西才同时慢慢放开——是他想要帮杂货店老板找回来的手帕，上面还带着浓重的血痕。

京拈起黑猫凝固的皮毛，搓了两下。

“血？”

这个出血量还很大，几乎把黑猫的全身都打湿了。黑猫身上没有伤口的话……

将艾伯特归还给杂货店老板后，看着这位老人又喜又惊，主动为他们提供了城市的地图，甚至不知道哪里弄来的地下排水管道的图纸，庵拿着图纸和再次拎起撬棍的京顺着这个井盖的下的通道寻找。终于，在属于地下街区的贫民窟中，一个被不知何时撬开的下水道内，找到了那具早已变得冰冷的尸体。

在这个城市中并不少见的，已经被世界所终结和抛弃了的‘物体’。

站在漆黑空荡的洞口前，庵站得比较靠后，这样好看着京的背影。

又，再次，开始了。

这个永无停止，无法逃避的噩梦。

……为什么要说‘又’和‘再’？

他拿出烟盒，单指向烟盒施力，一根烟跳了出来。

叼着烟，他拨通了警察局的电话。

【第一章 完】


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 且不管草薙京撬了多少井盖，看到尸体的瞬间与其担心案子是不是能够成功破获，他回身看了看一路过来撬开的井盖，开始怀疑自己和八神庵的脑子出了点问题。他一手撑着撬棍，一手叉腰转向没讲两句便挂断了电话的八神庵。
> 
> ……

第二章

且不管草薙京撬了多少井盖，看到尸体的瞬间与其担心案子是不是能够成功破获，他回身看了看一路过来撬开的井盖，开始怀疑自己和八神庵的脑子出了点问题。他一手撑着撬棍，一手叉腰转向没讲两句便挂断了电话的八神庵。

“为什么咱们不走地下通道非要这么撬井盖？”虽然地下通道有的地方需要爬上来再重新下去，有些曲折的道路不太够两位一米八的大汉全程通过的吧。

庵面对这句类似埋怨表现出无辜，“我看你撬得这么起劲。”

“喂，到底谁是助手啊！……不说这个，警察局的人怎么讲？”

“哼。”庵冷笑一声，“他们说会处理的。”

京读出了隐含的意思，“什么时候？”

庵侧对着贫民窟的风口，一手半挡着脸一手从大衣里掏出Zippo打火机，点燃香烟后从容甩上打火机：“他们应该正在喝酒。”

“真能耐啊。”京随手抓过来一个睡得迷迷糊糊的小孩，“你在这里看着。”

“看着？……看什么啊。”男孩大大地打了个呵气，“死人？这有什么好看的，过几天警察就会把他们像死狗一样拖到远处扔掉。”他用朦胧的睡眼还能很明显得让京他们感到了自己的少见多怪，佩服的同时更多感受到的是——这个世界到底怎么了？

“姑且你在这里看着，回头大哥哥给你买棒棒糖！”

“嗯……？大哥哥……？”

男孩从下开始往上打量京，直到打量到面部的时候猛地一个激灵，彻底醒盹了。

“好！谢谢大哥哥！”

京的般若面在男孩乖巧的瞬间卸下，拍了拍他的脑袋，庵则在一旁摇头，这人，没救了啊。

“我留下吧。”庵双臂环胸，“去警察局找今天当值的警官应该不用两个人吧？”

“那好吧，小鬼，有个任务还是要交给你。”京从皮衣口袋里拿出了一些零钱，塞到这个孩子手里，“这两天晚上你和你的朋友们出来玩的时候有没有发现什么不寻常的地方？注意到一点也行，如果有的话把他们带过来先跟这个叔叔说。”

庵斜了一眼笑得奸诈的京，“他跟我一样大。”

“好的，两位叔叔！”男孩拿着零钱，算不上兴高采烈，但还是很开心的跑出去了。

失去了学校和教育机构，他们很大一部分成为明面上禁止但暗地里被雇佣的童工，还有一部分成为混迹于街头的小混混，还有为了活命混口饭吃的帮派成员——满口脏话，不分善恶，失去了活力，整日以颓废和暴力取乐。如果刚刚京抓到的是其他的小孩子，别说想要问话，没有惹得一身腥就算是全身而退了。

京首先批评了助手的多嘴：“叫哥哥还是叫叔叔有什么区别，你也太小心眼了。”

庵难得面部肌肉运动了一下：摆出个准备呕吐的样子。

“看尸体的时候怎么都没见你吐。”

“你的行为比尸体还……”

“你给我闭嘴。”京把撬棍扛在肩上，“老实呆着，一会儿我就回来。”

在塌落房屋和深井之间有一块巨石，应该是倒塌房屋的墙体，随便打扫了一下，庵便坐在那里，看着男孩一个人从转角慢慢走了过来。

“我回来了，给你带来了点东西。”

男孩不同于刚刚神情，阴郁而狡黠。

这一会儿可真不是轻松意义上的‘一会儿’，按说一会儿的意义大概是五分钟，十分钟，十五分钟就是极限了，而二十分钟便是某一种意义上的长，是一个小时的三分之一。这句可以说是废话，八神庵自己也知道，他讨厌等待，就好像这辈子的时间都用在等待上，没办法耐下性子，甚至抽烟这个行为都游离于自己身体之外。他用脚底拍打地面，催促着地面追逐时间，快一点跑在他的思维之前，这样好像他就能忘记等待是多么的难熬。

因为觉得自己还有很多事要做，但是‘很多事’是什么事，他只是在内心煎熬着，丝毫找不到头绪，他只得先将这股焦急和痛苦都忍耐在腐蚀心灵的海底，却不知道这根被拉扯着快到了极限的弦什么时候才会不受控制的崩断。

……这家伙，到底去哪里了。

草薙京自己也在怀疑人生，他并没有想到叫个警察，哪怕是个腐败警察会这么的难搞。

在他推开警察局摇摇欲坠的大门时，据八神的说辞，怕是里面开起了世界末日般的大型派对。但是并没有，原本气派的大厅内空空荡荡、安安静静，甚至漏风的窗户吹入的丝丝凉风摇晃着原本光鲜、现则被灰尘笼罩的锦旗都在跟他讲述这里到底是如何的寂寥。

他在里面转了两圈，才发现监控室里的那位抱着大瓶威士忌、喝得醉醺醺的警官。

应该就是八神说的那个接线的吧，他这样想着准备这位警官强力晃醒。可是他用力晃了半天，警官不但没有醒，反而突然抿紧了在脏兮兮胡子下的肥厚嘴唇，喉结上下痉挛般滚动着。

大事不妙。京连忙放手转身跑出监控室，不出所料，那位警官突然爆发出令人感同身受的胃酸感，酸臭混合着乙醇及其他腐烂刺鼻消化物的味道迅猛地充斥着整个走廊。京瞪大眼睛用包裹着皮手套的手掌捂紧了鼻口，怕被影响到一同吐出来。

他也失去了再次走进去找这位一塌糊涂的警官问话的勇气，逃到了大厅内的他搓了搓紧皱的眉头，因为有人说过这样皱着眉头的他虽然很有魅力，也很有气势，但是非常容易令人害怕，所以养成了时不时搓搓眉头的毛病。

放弃了寻找稍微靠谱点，能管这起案件的警官，京本打算回到尸体旁边好好问一下附近那些小孩子，试图将自己稍微变得慈眉善目，但是慈眉善目这个词用在自己这个所谓的哥哥身上年纪还是大了一点，他正心里嘀咕着用什么词比较合适，警察厅的大门被毫不怜惜地踹开，这让本就摇摇欲坠的门轴更为痛苦地呻吟。

两个勾肩搭背的男人身穿警服，空着的手中一人握住一瓶喝得差不多的洋酒。仔细再一看，嚯，不得了，腰间应该揣手枪的枪套里还有一瓶日本酒，再来瓶白干，基本齐活了。

三人差点正面撞上，两位警官反应虽比京迟钝一些，反应倒挺大。其中一个惊得没能说出话来另一个大着舌头，用酒瓶代替手指指向捂着鼻子的京，剩余的酒水顺着瓶口撒了出来，打湿了警裤他都没发觉。

“你……你小子！哪里来的！”

“报警啊报警，有命案啊警官。”

“命案？！命案在哪儿？”警官打了个酒嗝。

“跟我来啊！”

“哈，命案，”另一个警官抓住了晃晃悠悠想跟着京走的那个，“在哪儿啊。”

“贫民窟街角那里，别说废话了，你们脑子还清醒吗，快跟我走。”

“贫民窟，哈，那里天天都有命案。”准备跟京离开的警官停住了脚步，笑出声来，“如果我们要管那可管不到头了，再说了好多都是饿死的，又不是杀人案件。”他再次勾上那个警官的肩膀，背对着京两人走进了警察厅。

“……你们！”

“哈，我这位老哥说的对，要是管他们的话那可要没完没了喽。”

京刚想卷起袖子，就算把他们揍出屎来也要好好修理一下他们的脑子，就在此时一位声如洪钟般的男人突兀地站到了他身边。

“你们在吵什么！”

两个勾肩搭背的男人身体一僵，酒醒了大半。

“金、金警官……？”

“哈，看你也是同样货色吧，虽然你还没喝酒。”京捏起鼻子，看都不看身边的男人，不屑地摆了摆手，指向城市的西南角，“反正现在你们服务的只是那边的富人，这边贫民窟的人死多少你们也不……”

话音未落，他便被那人用捏碎骨头的力道扣住了肩膀，强行将身体转了过去。

“哪里、哪里又发生了案件？”那位警官背对阳光，身高虽然没有超过京，但是气势在瞬间不止压过了京，还把那两位见势不妙，吓得屁滚尿流的醉酒警察以连滚带爬之势逃离了前厅。

“我是金家潘，邪恶……不可饶恕！”

京愣愣地看着眼前的男人自我介绍，又看了看已经跑得没影回归空荡沉寂的前厅：“你也是警察？真令人意外。”

“没空说闲话了！快走！”金警官一马当先，拉着京的手腕蹿了出去。

“金警官等一下啊！是这边！”

【第二章 完】


	4. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “警官，我说着急也不是这个急法！”京被比自己矮的金警官扯着领子一路凤凰脚赶路搞得苦不堪言，颠簸是个问题，路人的目光是另一个问题，“不用跑这么急的！”

第三章

“警官，我说着急也不是这个急法！”京被比自己矮的金警官扯着领子一路凤凰脚赶路搞得苦不堪言，颠簸是个问题，路人的目光是另一个问题，“不用跑这么急的！”

“不用急？！人命关天你竟然说不着急，难道人是你杀的贼喊捉贼过来报警的不成！”

“警官明鉴！那必然不是啊！”

为了转移被正义感驱使的金警官的注意力，京开始给金讲述他与庵发现的案情相关，比如楼下杂货店的老太太，好歹让听着这些闲话的金稍微放缓了点脚步。

当京被金拎着赶到案发现场，一看到背对他的八神脚旁零零散散的烟头，便知道这一趟是名副其实的令他好等。为了表达一下自己好容易带回个警官的任务总算是完成了，用拍八神肩膀表达下胜利的喜悦，本以为背对着自己的八神早就知道自己回来了，没想到八神竟然被自己拍得身体一僵，叼着烟回头，本来狭长的眼睛瞬间睁大，瞪向身后还没来得及把手放下的京，看清了拍自己肩膀的人，他神情无奈，沉默地看着一脸恶作剧成功的京却讪讪地搓了搓手。本来他还想酝酿出什么话来破口大骂，只见旁边无视两人互动的金家藩熟练地掏出一副橡胶手套，待手套严丝合缝地贴在手指上后，将口袋里的一小沓纸抛给了京，自己扶着井下生满铁锈的扶梯利落地翻了下去。

“听得到我的声音吗？听不到下来一个，开始验尸了。”

抱着纸的京看了庵一眼。

庵接收到了京的眼神，叹了口气。

正当京满心以为庵会无奈地走过来接过自己手里这沓纸的时候，没想到庵果断地头一扭转身离开了。

“？八shen……”你这混蛋？

“磨蹭什么呢！”金警官浑厚且不耐烦地喊声从井下传来，京只得冲着庵的背影“啧”了一声，蹲下身抓住下水道中布满铁锈的扶手梯跳了下去。

“嘶，真够惨的……啊谢了。”接过金递过来的一看就是自制的口罩戴在脸上，虽然经常把人家打得头破血流、鼻青脸肿的京对于‘尸体’这种实在了解不多，更别提验尸。他拿起笔对准了手中的那沓白纸——很明显是从什么本子上撕下来的，但是京更好奇的不是这件事。

“金警官，你还会验尸？”

“不会，那是法医该做的事情，”金对着尸体来回看了两眼，听到京的话回头正色道，“我只是完成我作为警官该做的事。”

那你为什么不交给法医……京本来想对金这样说，但是一想到下午自己在警察局的经历，困在喉咙里的话顿时吐不出来了。

这时的金正扒开尸体的嘴，查看口腔。京往前迈了几步，走近那团瘫在地上的人体——死掉的人大概就是一个回到大自然、会慢慢腐烂的物体罢了，脚步声在空洞的地下通道中和尸体散发出来的气味以差不多的程度刺激着人的五感。

尸体歪歪斜斜地倚在地下通道的拐角处，身上衣服原本的颜色几乎都被干涸的深棕色血迹覆盖，不知道是鞭子还是长刀划过砍过，衣服成了条条破布被血粘在身上，随着通道阵阵好似尖叫的风声轻微颤抖；他的一条腿以种更为扭曲的姿势折在水道里，与水流的频率毫无自主一同摆动，而在污水中的那条腿已经泡得浮肿发白，和另一条腿好像从尖刺荆棘中奔跑的伤痕对比反而更容易令人产生生理上的反胃。

瑟瑟寒风灌入井内，天已然黑了下来。京掏出身兼数职、在这个时代好歹还能派上一点用场的手机，打开手电筒靠近了尸体。在这种环境下验尸也是在考验这个身为外行的自己啊……他还没来得及把感叹在心中好好回味一下，死者的脸还是在手电筒强烈的照射下吓了京一跳。

也可能是他照射的角度有点问题，本就阴森森的暗寂水道夹杂可怖的风声，这张脸已经不能用不吉利来陈述了——脸上的青紫永恒地臃肿在了曾经为‘人’的脸的部位，血痕从眼角滑下的痕迹使京分不清死者原本的瞳色。

金轻轻拨开尸体的一条手臂，在腰腹部血肉模糊的弹孔从其手臂后显露出来。

“……勃朗宁M1911？”

金手中微顿，没有回头：“可以开始记录了？”

没有等到京的回答，他自顾自地讲了起来。京叼起手机，手忙脚乱地开始记录。

“你也大概看了这个尸体的大概状况，身上青肿的情况包括肋骨断了3-4根等等，很显然这人是被上过私刑后逃了出来，在逃亡的过程中中弹……”金拿着自己的手电筒向两人背对着的幽暗深邃的通道扫了过去，“从这里一直拖着残掉的腿，”手电筒的光柱再扫回尸体在污水中的断腿，“到了这里，失血过多而亡。”

京觉得如果金家藩不来做警察，做教师也是个不错的选择，但是现在这个地方早就不需要教师这个职业了，警察眼看着也要失业了。

“……喂草薙，你有没有在听我讲话？”

“啊，有！我已经写下来了。”

“我说他的死亡时间了吗。”

“还没有。”

“……”金家藩的确没说，于是他正准备继续讲下去的时候，突然发出了表示疑问的音节，“……嗯？”

京看向光柱照射的位置，是尸体的攥紧的拳头。

金先将从尸体衣服的口袋中掏出来的各种证件票据放在自己随身携带放置证物的袋子中，交给京后将手伸向尸体的拳头，从中拽了一下没能把东西拽出来，金叹了口气，掰开了尸体的手掌。

拳头很大，斑驳血迹的指间布满老茧，而他的手里被大力几乎攥烂的纸团已被干了的汗水和血迹模糊了字句，只能从只言片语中找到些微的线索。金家藩小心翼翼地展开纸团，京则在一旁打着局限的亮光，听着金艰难地分辨着字句念给他听。

“敬启……尊敬的格……请您参加这次K什么F大会……大会海选时间……12日，真诚地希望……这什么啊！”金和京俩人活像两个老花眼，对着光下面被揉烂的字越看越近，金实在念不下去了，正想直起身子收起证物，只觉得身后刮过一阵冰冷的阴风，下意识回头看的时候——

“喂，天黑了。”

“啊！”

“哇啊！”

京和金一同毫无形象地大叫出声，京甚至向尸体方向狂退两步，差点撞到和尸体坐在一起，“八神！你把手电筒好好拿着！”

“啊？”

庵晃了晃手电筒，光线像在地下通道寻找老鼠般四处乱窜，倒是如愿听到几声耗子吓到的尖叫声。他再次把手电筒在胸口拿正，光线自下而上照亮了他的脸：“我这么拿怎么了？”

“你说怎么了！”京现在是什么查案的心情都没有了，只想把手里的验尸报告和笔一同砸到八神庵那状似无辜的脸上，他握着手机自下而上照亮自己的脸，再举到尸体胸口以同样的姿势照了下尸体的脸，变成了一台复读机，“你说怎么了！”

庵面无表情地看着京的动作，突然“嗤”了一声。

“……嗤？！你竟然还敢笑？”

“哎等下，”缓过劲的金家藩清了清嗓子赶紧拦住了京，“现在这个状况不是吵着玩的时候。”

“这叫吵着玩吗警官？！”

“总而言之，”金举手示意先听他表达完自己的意思，“现在以及不是一般市民能够继续参与下去的了，两位已经帮了我不少忙，我也很感谢你们，有机会可以请你们尝尝我夫人做的料理……但是现在天色也晚了，剩下的就是我们警察的工作了，不如……”

“可是金警官，”京一听这意思是要赶自己走了连忙打岔，“虽然这么说，维护城市的安全我们一般市民也是其中一部分力量嘛，我也是开着侦探事务所的老板，更何况现在你也没有什么可以搭把手的人在……不如咱们就一起把这案件有始有终地解决了吧？”

面对如此诚恳的话，金家藩内心没有动摇是绝对不可能的，但是他低头沉思的样子让京觉得自己好像因为不听话而惹怒了这位原则性极强的老师。不说别的，草薙京天不怕地不怕就是有那么一点点点稍稍微微的……害怕老师，于是京吞了口唾沫，再次问道：“金警官，你觉得……”

金的手掌突然抬起。

京眼睛被举起的手掌吸引，然后瞪大。

接着京感觉到金家藩的手掌重重地拍在了自己的肩膀上，拍得自己身形一歪，其中满是沉重的信任和喜悦。

“好！现在有正义感的小伙子越来越少了！很好！很有精神！”

京的后背又被信任和喜悦击了两掌。

“那明天我先去查查这个K什么F的大赛，K什么F……不会是KOF吧？”金沉吟片刻，拿起证物袋，“这个人的生活轨迹家庭住址和相关人员什么的先交给你们，我去看看这个大赛到底是怎么回事。”金的警官服不管怎么说都比其他两人的大衣皮衣薄上一些，他打了个寒颤，揉揉有些塞住的鼻子，说话已经稍稍带了些鼻音，“咱们先上去，我这就打电话通知法医他们来。”

这个时间……京翻过手机看了眼屏幕上的时钟，不知道法医他们还会不会来。

“好了。”挂掉电话的金再次揉揉鼻子，“已经通知过了，我的法医朋友一会儿就会过来，咱们先离开吧。”

真的没事吗直接把尸体扔在这里……京的表情已经说明一切，金家藩接着说道：“虽然看起来他死亡时间是五天内，最近天气实在是太冷了，那只猫居然还能沾到流动的血液在皮毛上结血痂，事情可能没有咱们想象的这么简单。作为警察，我的职责部分已经完成了，剩下的就等法医那边的尸检结果吧。”金说罢，手电筒指向了地面。

“这是……鞋印？”京蹲下身。

还是深棕色，成为已然凝固在了水泥地上擦不掉的痕迹。印子一浅一深，浅的那只鞋印与其称之为鞋印倒不如说是一道血痕，由残腿拖拉着一路走到了主人的殒命之处。

“顺着鞋印的方向去找找吧，说不准还有什么线索在。”

三人拿着手电和象征着错综复杂的地下迷宫的指示图边说边走。

“在证物袋里有这个人的摩托车驾照和一盒攥瘪的香烟盒，几张赌马的票据，还有在市场里买食物的票据，证件什么的反而没有找到。”金举着袋子，在两人面前晃了晃，“还有印章……”

“印章……”在这个社会中等同于证件，代表本人并超出原有印章意义的小戳，走在后面的庵看着京在提到印章的时候无意识地摸了摸左胸的夹克口袋。

“是，但是既然犯人已经拿走了他的证件和印章，为什么不把驾照也拿走呢？如果想隐藏被害者本来的身份的话。”

京摸了摸下巴。

“或许犯人的意图不是为了隐藏被害者身份，而是拿他的证件去做一些其他的事情？”庵突然开口道。

“其他的事情……”

那这个范围会很大了。

正在几人陷入沉默思考的时候，突然发现脚印消失了。

“脚印，没有了。”

“在这里？”前后都是一条直且黑暗的通道，只有在井盖的缝隙会有些属于夜晚的暗光渗透下来，隔着厚纱映在通道粗糙的水泥地上。正当他们拿起手电四处寻找的时候，庵在前方的拐角处突然出声：“这里。”手电的光线从拐角处照了出来，“这儿有个梯子。”

*彩蛋*

京揉着后背听着金警官分配任务，自己揉着揉着突然反应过什么来，瞪了旁边仔细听着的庵一眼。

感受到视线的庵瞟了京一眼，然后看着京反手指了指自己后背。

接着京一边心满意足地记着笔记，一边感受助手给他的后背马萨基。

庵（翻了翻剧本）：京你且等着。

【第三章 完】


	5. 第四章

当呼出的热量全都变成可视的气体时，周围的温度早已非常实在的降了下来。天气极度寒冷的状况下，人也是处于这样的极端状态中，虽然是两种意义上的极端：一是非常不想动，二是为了不在这样的天气里冻成一座冰雕，极力地想办法产生热量——比如毫无意义的踱步和跺脚。

通道里没有疾风，但是也以可以冻掉人耳朵的温度提示他们，再不离开这里可能会有生命危险。中午吃过的饭经过下午的时间流逝和活动已经不足以提供他们现在的需要，越走身上越觉得自己好像背靠冰块，思维也渐渐昏沉。没办法，极端气候是会给查案带来许多阻碍。

这么想着，金家藩首先叹了口气。

“走吧，”他指了指自己加厚棉服的口袋，“我今天没有带酒。”

“好。”黑暗中只能用看到京的下半张脸，嘴唇紧抿点了点头，“八神，该走了。”再看向金家藩的时候，他已经先一步爬上废旧的铁质楼梯，沉重的步伐被吱呀作响的铁锈声覆盖，声音暂止。

紧接一声闷哼，浅浅的寒光如薄纱般罩在金家潘伸向井外的手臂上。艰难地顶着凛冽的风刃，他猛地将井盖推到一边，灌进井内好似尖叫的声音提醒他们终于可以离开这通向潮湿腐烂与死亡的太平间，回到原来属于他们的地狱了。

“快上来吧。”金家潘握住京的手掌，都不约而同地被对方如死人般僵硬冰冷的手冻了个激灵。

但与此同时，八神却好像在灵魂出窍，明明同样是冷得指尖都在微微颤抖，同时神使鬼差般转身，将手电筒对准几人完全忽视、处于对面的死角拐角处，机械地踱步过去。

并不是他的期望，在这不为人知的角落竟看到了这一副用深色血迹描绘的壮丽的生命——一株顶着管道纵向生长、好似要顶破天地的生命树静静伫立在幽暗地下的水泥墙上，繁茂的枝叶和一枚用颜料反复强调的暗色的果实，手法狂乱到你无法忽视这枚果实的存在，乍一看还以为是一颗仍在跳动的红色心脏。腥味早已经被冷气掩去了大半，也可能是自己的鼻子被天气凝固成了装饰在脸上的石头。而在他伸手想去触碰果实的瞬间，管道斜上方传来了炸回他理智的天雷。

“八神！别磨蹭了快上来！”当这股特意呼在手上暖手的气体被无情地卷走，内心焦灼急促便加深一分，京蹲在井边上朝井内大喊出声。

如梦初醒，八神快步离开了这面墙，和这面墙后面隐藏的秘密。脚步稍顿的思考没能融化他脑内如月光般模糊不清的混沌，回头再不舍地看着那个渐行渐远的角落，他转身再次将这棵树用手机记录下来，爬上了铁梯。

“你在干什么啊，真是……”京埋怨地看了眼八神，搓了搓冻红的鼻尖，心里想的却是其他的事情。

错综复杂的地下通道把他们带到了郊外。没想到沿着血迹竟然会找到这么远的地方，脚印是几个人的，是自己拖着残腿被人追到下面还是被犯人拖行到那里还不得而知，需要等鉴定人员……这个时代还能有鉴定人员真是不容易。

“这里是哪里？”

血迹到这里边被残雪覆盖，看不出端倪。没有路灯，寂无人声的夜里只有月光倾撒在眼前曾是葱郁森林笼罩的地方，现在已经被层叠尖锐的树杈交替填补了一望无际的夜空，黑黢黢围在蜿蜒而上的石阶两侧，像这片土地最后的守护者。

顺着石阶一直向深处拾阶而上便是深红的鸟居和不远处灯火通明的神社，在这样被冻结的夜晚里时间也同样被冻结在记忆中的神社——鸟居内侧的绿意盎然仿佛将他们带回了几十年前，与现在身处的季节完全相反的海市蜃楼。

几人面面相觑，不知是否该伸手打破这段幻影。却见神社内灯光明灭闪烁，刹那间回归黑暗，而四周的树木花草犹如吸收到了有毒物质，时间指针加快了拨动速度般萎败腐化，而到了最后一片枯萎的黄叶从鸟居的境界中飘至三人面前，在还未接触到几人的衣角那刻却化为了齑粉，便这样消散在了冬夜的寒风中。

从始至终透露的诡异就如没有请帖的挑战状——突如其来，将人打了个措手不及。明明以为只是在搭把手调查混混或者帮派之间的斗争，个中复杂的情报令斗志有增无减，热血越过大脑理智界限一个劲地往头顶上涌，京眉头紧皱，咋舌抬脚迈入鸟居。

但被拦住了，挡在鸟居前无形的东西，在他迈步的瞬间像冬天衣服摩擦出现的静电，电了他一个激灵。

“嗯？”京不信邪，反身一脚踹上鸟居间的空气，而就是发出的这股强力被压缩紧致的密网柔软一拖，四两拨千斤将京震飞出去。

“草薙！”

“京！”

旁边还未来得及反应的两人异口同声，在发现滑下台阶京虽然在地上打了几个滚倒算是没什么大碍。他冲两人挥挥手道：“还好刚刚没用多大力气，这个神社是什么情况？”

“这个神社属于神乐家。”金家潘回想片刻，“因为这里已经超出了市内的管辖范围，平常也不算常来，所以这种事情我还是第一次知道。”

“原来你到这里来的时候没有什么异常情况吗？”京揉揉手腕。

“原来……没什么印象了。”金家藩打了个寒颤，抬头看了看愈发深沉扑面墨色，“时间不早了，咱们早些回去，明天再继续调查吧。”

“你是怎么回事。”

金家潘在草薙京快步往前走的时候，接近八神庵的背后。

八神下意识地反手抓向金家潘，却被金家潘闪开，两人目光相交，金家潘的眼神充满了警戒和连本人都无法察觉的厌恶。

“你在打什么鬼主意我不知道，但是你最好注意一点，”他瞪着木着脸的八神继续道，“你的身上这股危险的味道不是谁都能够欺骗的。”

“你在胡说八道些什么。”

金家潘昂头再次打量撇过脸显然懒得搭理他的八神，向京打了招呼后便头也不回地离开了。

第二天清早——

京来到神社的石阶下便看到换了身行头的八神站在风口，指尖都冻得通红却还在有一搭没一搭地叼着烟卷。

“喂，瘾这么大啊。”京从他嘴角顺过烟自己叼上，“怎么觉得你这几天没什么精神？”

“我一直这样。”八神又掏出一根烟点上。

“哦？可是你今天到的蛮早啊。”

“我哪天到的不早？”

“你还抬上杠了，是是，今天到的尤其早。”

“因为我住的地方离这里挺近。”八神嘟囔一声，被京敏锐地捕捉到了。

“啊？你刚说什么我好像没听清。”

“没什么。”

“啊？”京还想追问，不合时宜的手机铃声突然打断了京接下来的话。

“是草薙吗？啊，我是金家藩，尸检那里出了新线索，对，从他的胃里发现了一枚印章，我需要去那边……啊没关系，这里我一个人就可以。嗯，神社那边就拜托你们了，好……不知道有句话这里说合不合适……你看好你的助手吧。”

八神看向收起手机的京：“是金警官？”

“嗯，说是有了新线索，咱们来查神社这里。”

“还有其他的吗？”

“其他的？”京看向八神，“没什么其他的了。”

收回手机的金家潘握住制服口袋里的套了鉴识科证物的塑封袋，好像是握住了稳住心神的力量般，眼睑用力压住眼球深深吸气，猛地睁开眼睛。

“伯恩斯坦商会是吗，让我来会会你们！”

为什么会这么痛苦。

这种没由来的，连自己的行为都无法自己控制，随波逐流般浑浑噩噩地度过了一天，又一天。

困境的解决办法是什么，毫无头绪，连梦里好似胡言乱语的片段也不甚清晰，只剩一团乱糟糟缠在一起的毛线，他只能姑且放在一边或者暴力地扯碎——对，他上一次就是这样做的。

所以他又回到了这里，看到了同样的事件和风景，经历了没什么太大变化的对话，也无法阻止在不远的将来会发生的结局。

虽然他还不准备放弃，没有任何说明书和攻略指导他怎样完成这个恶意的游戏。让他动这个脑子，最开始大概他会冷笑一声弃之不顾，谁还没个死，所有人的结局都是一样的，殊途同归罢了。

催眠自己看到的这些事情全都是既视感，都是假的东西，，可能是另一个世界线的“八神庵”经历的属于“他”的事情，只不过自己的灵魂脱离了现在的肉体代替那个世界线的自己经历一些过去、现在、将来的事情，只不过是庄周梦蝶蝶梦庄周的虚幻。

可是躲在自己梦里惨死在自己眼前死去的京，这也是扎根在脑内的虚幻吗？

他看着正在神社周围中四处寻找线索的京，和梦中在烈火中被切断下肢仍然爬向自己，想把自己从将要爆炸的象征纯洁的白色大厅里推出去的形象重合，胸口本平稳静止的气息有了悸动的起伏。

不是情窦初开的悸动，而是梦魇袭击的心悸。

明明这条命是属于自己，而不是在那种地方结束的……

“喂，八神，不准偷懒啊！”京瞥了眼一边发呆的八神，伸了懒腰后紧接着就是一个寒颤，“呼，天气还是好冷啊！”

春天什么时候才会回来呢。

京没有张口问，因为对于他们来说这都是现阶段不可能知道的废话。

“那是什么？”

顺着庵的视线，京看到了不远处山坡上的一个小破木屋。

“是神社的储藏室吗？……这样太远了。”

眼神交换，两人暂时放弃进入神社，走向木屋。

【第四章 完】


	6. 第五章

“因为董事长有交代，除了预约过的人可以见面以外，不接见任何无预约非商务关系的人的。”

“哦？连警务人员都不接见吗？”金家潘掏出警官证出示给这位显然开始不耐烦的金发美人助理，“现在连法律对你们商会来说都已经算形同虚设了吗？”

“所以说，是的呢。”金发助理笑容反而灿烂了起来，充满了对他莫名正义感的鄙夷，“还请您更识时务一点，预约之后再过来显得更有礼貌一点呢。”

“你倒挺明目张胆。”金家藩冷哼一声，“就算是和杀人案件扯上关系，你们老板会面不改色吗？”说罢他掏出口袋里的证物，举到金发助理眼前，“哦，就算全天下的知道你们无恶不作，但是闹得满城风雨你们脸上也会很难堪吧……不如我先报给报社让他们随便写写，让那些抓到一点尾巴便添油加醋一顿才是能见到你们董事长的方法？”

金发助理双手环胸看着金家藩笑了出来：“你也变得圆滑了？原来你可是没有那么多废话的。前·搜查科科长。”最后的大笑出声像巴掌一般狠狠抽在了他脸上。

金家藩没想到自己会听到这样一段，额角与握紧拳头的手背一同青筋暴起：“说起来还是拜你们所赐的，咱们的梁子可算是越结越大了，麦卓。”

麦卓五指伸开，只用两指优雅地扶住唇珠，身高虽然不及金家藩，但充满蔑视的视线自上而下打量后看了一眼他手中的证物袋道：“哎呀，失礼了。”

“不得不说你们也是够敬业，将反派这词演绎的淋漓尽致。”金家藩再次晃了晃袋子，回收到口袋里，本做出转身要走的动作却突然出手，“那我也要履行我的责任……先以妨碍公务逮捕你进去吃两天牢饭吧！”

麦卓就像预料到了金的发难，闪身躲开，嗤笑道：“没有逮捕令，你做这种事情不怕被革职吗？”顺水推舟，除了对面首先动手，商会这里完全是秉着看警察笑话的态度和防止波及到自己，咨询前台的人员被闻讯下楼的薇思指示撤离。

“要说反派的话当然要有反派的魅力不是吗。嗨~”薇思向打斗中的两人打招呼，“门口的保镖跟摆设一样，以后不如把保镖辞退了给咱们涨工资呢。BOSS在叫你，我替你吧。”

麦卓后撤两步躲开了迎面而来的警用靴，脱身站到薇思旁边：“说得好像你差这份钱一样，说起来反派什么的……”在离开之前，她再次看了金家藩一眼，“还不知道是谁呢，不要这么早下结论比较好吧。”

“虽然你也不是什么好人就是了。”薇思调笑一句，拍了下麦卓，接住金家藩一拳，“机会难得，得让我尽兴一点吧，金警官……！”

“给我住手！”

呵斥声震响大厅。

还没来得及上楼地麦卓向来人行礼，而正准备伸手抓向金家藩头顶的薇思顿了顿手下的动作。

“明明是他先来挑衅的！”

“连我的话都不听了吗。”不是商会的董事长，而是他的儿子阿迪尔海德·伯恩斯坦。

薇思连忙鞠躬退下，“怎么会，阿迪尔少爷。”低垂的野性双眸里却没有嘴上那么恭敬，“事关伯恩斯坦商会的颜面，下属有点着急……”

“那就在商会大厅和来访的客人打起来，这样丢伯恩斯坦商会的颜面？”阿迪尔眯起双眼却难掩冷冽的眸光，以大家从未见过的气势训斥，“是谁让你有了不服从管教敢与上司顶嘴的勇气？”

“是下属逾矩了！”

听到薇思这句话，四周本冻结的空气竟渐渐消融。

“下去吧。”

“是。”

在两位助理离开之后，阿迪尔稍带微笑，谦和地向金家藩递出随身的手帕：“不好意思了，不知您大驾光临是……”

金家藩擦了擦被打伤的脸颊，没有接过在眼前发出馨香的布料，直接掏出了放在上衣口袋的印章出示给阿迪尔，没再与他多加废话：“印章，是你们商会的吧。”

在阿迪尔认真观察伸出手打算接过的时候，金家藩撤回了手。

“您放心，我只是想好好看看印章。”

金家藩半信半疑，将印章袋递了过去。

“确实是呢。”阿迪尔点点头，将袋子还了回去，“开始我以为是假的，一般我们商会的印章都会在印章外圈做出一层不完整……就是在下面旗帜那里，不是直接连上的。有冒充我们商会的印章大多数都是没有仔细看直接卡在了旗帜上……”

金家藩得到了想要的信息，连忙抬手挡回了阿迪尔还想继续科普他们商会印章工艺的话语，“这是在命案现场发现的。”说罢他掏出昨天死亡的男人的照片资料，“这个人，你认识吗？”

阿迪尔接过资料，拇指食指托住下巴仔细看了看，“好像没见过呢……啊，想起来了。”他从西装内侧掏出一封信，“原来是这件事啊，我还以为您不会来了呢。”

金家藩眉头拧得更紧，尤其听他知道内情还云里雾里跟他打圈的闲情更是气不打一处来，金家藩一把抓住了阿迪尔的衬衣领子神情急切凶恶到让人看不出到底哪一方才是正义的警察。

“你是不是知道什么！别废话快说！”

“金警官冷静一点，”阿迪尔抬起双手，其中一只手上还拿着信封像要投掷般冲金的脸颊摇了摇，“想要的答案在信封里，我要听到你保证不会再在商会里与我们的员工大打出手再决定要不要把这个给你。这件事说与我们有关系也是有点，说与我们没有……”

金甩开了阿迪尔的领子。

“那我现在视为您同意我的要求了，不过杀死这个人的犯人确实不在我们商会中，我可以向神发誓。”

伸手将夹在阿迪尔手中的信封抽走，金一脸嫌恶道：“向神？你们还有信仰？”

“那是自然。”

“我还以为你们做这生意做到把一切都奉献给了恶魔。”

“此言差矣。”看着金家藩打开信封，阿迪尔慢悠悠地问道，“怎样，是不是有你想要的东西？”

金捏着信封中的纸张，抬眼看向阿迪尔。

“你这是想把我支到别出去？”

“不过是想告诉你想知道的事情罢了。”

金家藩用信封角点了点阿迪尔，“你没有这么好心我是知道的，如果要是让我知道了里面也有你们参与的话……”

“参与肯定是有的，不过这个人的死不是我们干的，毕竟欠了我们这么多钱还没有被追债不肯定是有点内幕的吗。”

阿迪尔率先向金家藩行礼，随即转身，“警官，祝您好运，其他人可不一定像我这么好说话，尤其是面对现在的您……不过，有句话不知道当不当讲，我还是姑且说了吧。”

金明明知道他吐不出什么好话，但转身不够决然，离开不够及时，他还是远远听到一耳朵。

“现在还拿着纸质资料也太落伍了吧，没有电子版的吗？”

伯恩斯坦商会里没一个好东西！

金家藩被这群人气得摩擦后槽牙咔咔作响，信封里这到底是什么东西，居然会和这样的谋杀案扯上关系，只能是先跑到信封里给的地址那里才能搞明白了。

也不知道草薙那里调查的怎么样……回想起昨天一起寻找线索时无意间发现的草薙的助手，八神庵盯着草薙背影的眼神，他只觉得全身寒毛倒竖。

他并不知道八神要对草薙做什么，只不过日积月累的经验提醒他，贸然出手干预是非常危险的，需要等待时机成熟……

但是时机到底什么时候算成熟，不得而知。

“喂——有人在家吗——咳，咳咳。”在八神机械性敲门的时候，配合敲门的频率京以手作传声筒冲破破烂烂的木屋里喊道，木屑和灰尘随着敲门纷纷落落，呛得京忍不住摆手挥开灰尘咳嗽起来。从远处看到这间突兀的小破屋的时候并没有想到它到底有多“破”，走近了才看出来整间屋子比想象中的更为夸张，就像是几片经过风吹雨打发糟的破木片凑合般拼成了一间房子，从木板的缝隙中都可以看到房间里的摆设和构造，倒也没什么好看的。

京拦住准备继续拍门的八神：“里面好像没人。”

“在这里会有屋子也太奇怪了。”八神的手越过了京，又一掌拍向稍微比两人高一点岌岌可危的门板。

“夸嚓。”

“嗯？什么声……”

八神看向自己的手臂。

京没忍住一手捂着肚子爆笑出声，另一只手在脸前挥开爆出的木屑，甚至还呛到咳嗽了起来。

看着京一个人忙得不停但是一点也没帮上自己的忙，八神姑且忘记自己手臂还卡在破门里的窘境，不禁伸腿踢了幸灾乐祸的京一脚。

小屋附近的雪还没化完，脚底打滑，京啊了一声之后伸手抓住八神的大衣衣角，两人一起后退两步，可怜的门就这样被扯了下来。

两人看着依旧坚强地卡在八神手臂上的破门，沉默片刻后，八神拍开抓着自己衣角的京，将木门甩在了旁边还没出现脚印但已经硬化的雪地上，木门反而弹了弹由惯性向远处划去。

“这算是真正意义上的‘破门而入’了吧。”京的表情为了憋笑而时不时扭曲一下，“走着？”

八神看着京的脸，叹了一口气。

“喂，你这叹气什么意思。”

“没什么，就是觉得你脑子不怎么好。”

“原话奉还给你。”

“哦？……你在干嘛。”

“看看床下面啊。”

京摊手，“床下面？你当是多么古董的地方吗？再说这里怎么可能……”

有机关。

一个通往地下室的铁门在床底的地毯下面。京的手里还握着放在壁炉上落满灰尘的烛台没拿起来，在发现在他心目如此古旧的机关时正打算拿下烛台凑过去看个清楚，结果烛台就像长在了壁炉上拿不下来。

他左右拧了拧烛台，发现可以转动，但是烛台的转动和床下的铁门没有丝毫关联——因为毫无动静。

“这烛台是干什么用的？”

八神蹲在铁门边上没有动：“这有密码锁。”

“好好，解不出来了吧，让我看看……”

“你看了就更解不出来了吧。”

“哈？小瞧我？”

“你想想你的义务教育到底有没有顺利结业吧。”

“……到现在能接受义务教育的都是少数的了吧。”

“可是原来顺利的话你应该能赶上最后一期吧。”

“吵死了！”京放弃再继续跟烛台较劲的打算，狠瞪了八神一眼，“什么锁。”

就像无聊的推理游戏一般，在地面上镶嵌的锁上有六个滚动的字母栏，在字母栏的双侧画着两个银色的苹果。

“是英文啊……”

“不会了吧。”

“嘶，”京斜了一边似笑非笑的八神一眼，“苹果你还不会拼？”

“这可是六个字母栏啊。”

京伸手指了指两边的苹果：“看到没有！两个苹果，那肯定是复数啊。”

“那你试试啊。”

“啊，不对……”

八神起身看了眼苦思冥想的京，踱步来到壁炉的烛台前伸手拧了两把。

“这个应该是那边神社的吧。”

“嗯？”京没有抬眼还在扒拉手下的字母栏，“不会吧。”

面对明显没把注意力放在自己这边，八神双臂环胸也不顾壁炉到底有多脏便倚了上去——反正都这种时候了活命就不错了谁还会在乎衣服脏不脏啊。

也不知哪里闪过来的脑内吐槽，八神自认为这不是自己心里想的东西，接着他听到京半跪在密码锁前嘟嘟囔囔说着什么。

“苹果……苹果还能指什么啊？苹果……难道是……？”

他看到躲在八神身后显露一半的书本，与房间一样破破烂烂，颤巍巍地立在壁炉上。

“圣经？”

京站起身从壁炉上拿下圣经翻了翻，眼中渐渐坚定——好像得出了什么结论。

走回密码锁前，他伸出冻僵的手指拨动字母栏。

W·I·S·D·O·M

破旧的房屋随着机关启动剧烈摇动起来，八神拉住差点晃倒的京的手臂，看着铁门一寸寸被隐藏的齿轮拉开。

京比八神更不可思议，他的没有抽回手臂，思绪还停留在刚刚解开密码上：“诶……？我解开了？……咳。”

在目光转向八神的时候他清醒了过来。

“走吧！”京双手叉腰一脸得意，却难以让人产生讨厌，反而有种朝气蓬勃的少年感……虽然他已经不是少年了，“咱们一起去看看下面到底藏了什么好东西吧！”

【第五章 完】


End file.
